


The Man in the Suit

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Jishwa, M/M, bad date!au, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshua dun - Freeform, twenty øne piløts - Freeform, tyjo, tyler joseph - Freeform, waiter!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds himself in a precarious situation, with a date gone wrong, and Josh, the waiter, tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, please correct me on any mistakes. I haven't proof-read this, and it's one am. might be a sequel to this i dunno

WAITER AU/BAD DATE AU 

Tyler Joseph had walked into the restaraunt fine and dandy, until he learned about his " date. "

Tyler Joseph was set up on a date. 

It didn't mean he was to like it. 

This guy, whoever he was, kept pushing all the boundaries and buttons he ever could have had. 

It felt like his goal was to make him uncomfortable. 

" So, you come here often?" " Boys or girls? " " Chicks or-" 

" Hi, I'm Josh, your waiter for tonight. What would you sirs like? " The waiter, Josh, who saved him from a (quite certainly) awkward question couldn't have been much older than him, had his hair dyed pink and a knowing look on his face. 

His " date " answered with the strongest alcohol drink in stock. He, himself, chose a Coke. 

" Your drinks will be right out, gentlemen, " he said. " Right out my ass, " his date, (he had forgotten his name, blur something), said. " Sir, please watch your profanity, there are children here. " 

" I don't see any damned children here, " he responded. " Please, sir, do not use vulgar language or we will kick you out of the restaurant, " Josh replied. " We have the authority to. " 

" I will not be kicked out, and you will bring me my food! Tyler, " he barked, " we are getting out of here. "

" He has done no wrong, " Josh said. " Yeah, but he's my boyfriend, and he's a bottom so he must follow me everywhere, " the man said, beginning to make a scene. 

Tyler flushed. 

" Sir, I believe this is a date, " Josh responded. 

" This is none of your business! " He said, slapping Josh. Josh only shouted, " security! " Before he was escorted out of La Elvendor. 

Josh turned to a scared Tyler Joseph, sitting down opposite Tyler. 

" I'm sorry, sir, but what did you ask for again? "


End file.
